Bruises
by KrasnyCassandra
Summary: Auggie's world is spinning out of control. He needs his anchor-Annie-now more than ever. Non-canon after mid season 3.
1. Chapter 1

In my private little fantasy world, this story falls sometime after Auggie returns ALONE from Africa. After that it goes wildly off-canon. Spoilers including Season 3, so you've been warned. As always, no copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain sought.

* * *

She hurt, there was no getting around it. An Argentine drug thug had beaten her nearly senseless in his efforts to escape American clutches.

"Next time, Annie," she chided herself in a pained murmur, "Let the DEA guys do the take down." She limped across the floor of the guest house, depositing her bag and shoes as she went. Half-way through contemplating the grim process of removing her tank top, a knock on her door intruded on her post-mission self-criticism. Annie groaned and limped back across the floor.

The knocking became a bit more forceful. Annie wrenched open the door even as she hissed "Cut it out, Gary! I swear if you wake my nieces I'll... Auggie?"

Dressed in a soft cotton t-shirt and jeans, his hair artfully tousled, Auggie Anderson stood on her doorstep with a frown on his face and a cocked eyebrow. "Who the hell is Gary and why does he know where you live?"

"Auggie?" She repeated the question like an idiot because her brain ached just as much as the rest of her body. Her eyes traveled down his muscled arms to the case of beer in his hand. "Please tell me you didn't drink any of those before you drove over here," she quipped.

"Deflective humor won't save you this time, princess."

As her blind best friend moved past her into the guest house, Annie thought he still sounded miffed. It surely couldn't be about Gary, though. Auggie didn't get jealous. Well, not jealous in _that_ way. She winced as her twisted knee protested her continued upright posture. "Aug, much as I appreciate the welcome home beer, I'm exhausted. I was just about to get in the bath." The last comment was a calculated ploy to turn his glare into a lewd grin. It failed miserably.

"I know what happened, Annie." Having deposited the beer on a table, he stalked back toward her.

_Blind men should not be able to stalk_, Annie mentally groused. Out loud, she asked, "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Lena sending you in with insufficient cover or back-up, _again,_ is what's wrong with me. Not just tonight, either. This has got to stop, Annie." He reached out and, in his mysterious fashion, found her hand on the first try. "You weren't in the building long enough to let the docs do X-rays. I'm half convinced I should drag you back there."

"Auggie, seriously, I'm fine. Just a some scrapes and a few bruised ribs. No bullet holes or stab wounds, I swear. I just want a long bath and some sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow and we can catch up, promise." She took a step back toward the door, but stumbled when her weight came down on her sore knee.

He moved with uncanny swiftness. The hand holding his cane opened, letting the unneeded device fall to the floor as he grasped her waist. His other hand had been gently holding hers but now skidded up her elbow. Unfortunately for Annie's efforts at down-playing her injuries, the large hand holding her waist brushed against her bruised ribs. She yelped.

Auggie's face twisted with a mixture of fear and anger. The anger took momentary precedence when Annie tried to jerk out of his grasp. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have room to back up further. The door pressed into her back as he stepped forward. He moved his hands quickly from her torso only to lock his fingers around her wrists. She gaped at him in shock when he pinned both arms above her head, holding them in place with just one hand.

"When are you going to learn you can't lie to me?" He nearly growled the question. "Stop struggling,"

"Let me go, Auggie," she whispered the plea.

His sightless eyes remained fixed on her face has his free hand snaked under the edge of her tank top. The pad of his thumb brushed against her ribs again. He sucked in his breath at her whimper. When he pressed, ever so gently, she cried out. Movements now suffused with heartbreaking tenderness, he dropped his hold on her hands. Annie found herself wrapped in the gentlest hug she'd ever had.

Auggie leaned his cheek against the top of her head. It took him more than a minute before he regained his composure enough to risk speaking. "I thought nothing could be worse than listening to you on coms while a mission went off book. I was wrong. It's even worse not knowing what is happening until the dust settles." He played with the delicate hairs at the nape of her neck. "I can't lose you too, Annie."

She couldn't respond. Her emotions were still too tangled when it came to Auggie. So, she listened to his heart pound beneath her ear and tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. In a perfect cap to her horrendous day, one tear slipped down at the same instant he chose to brush his thumb over her cheek. His horrified expression broke her heart all over again.

"Auggie, I... I need to... could you maybe..." She couldn't form a complete sentence while looking at the emotional devastation his features betrayed.

He cursed and bent slightly to hook her arm over his shoulders. "Lean on me. You need to soak and rest that leg."

Her giggle came out more as a hiccup. "I've been trying to tell you that!"

"Don't sass me, Walker. I'm still contemplating shaking you and Lena both until your brains rattle back into place."

They arrived at the bathroom door. "I'd like to see you try, Anderson. Lena would so kick your ass."

"Doubtful," he murmured. Placing her hand against the doorframe for support, he slipped under the arm she'd flung around his shoulders. His breath teased against her ear. "I'm going to start the bath. Take your clothes off." When she snorted, he smiled for the first time that night. "I promise not to peek."

"I can handle my own bath. Get out of here."

He pointed in the general direction—he hoped—of the couch. "I'm going to be sitting right there. Leave the door open and don't you _dare_ try to get out of that tub without help."

She cursed again. "This is silly, Auggie. I am fine. I'm closing this door and when I re-open it you'd better be on your way home."

He loomed over her quite effectively. Without a single touch, he made her feel like she was caged by his body. "Where did you get the idea this was a negotiation?"

She gulped down her nerves. "What's gotten into you?"

"We're past that part of the conversation." He, mercifully, backed up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving until I hear you get in that tub, Annie."

"This sucks."

"What's that?"

"I can't even call Joan and complain about you bullying me."

"You're welcome to complain to Arthur, not that it will do you any good."

Annie shuddered and it wasn't completely because of the delicious feel of the warm water sliding over her body. "No thanks, he terrifies me."

Brows pulled together in a v, Auggie grunted. "Nothing terrifies you, unfortunately. Have a nice soak."

"Shut the door!"

"Not –Going-To-Happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of settling down on the couch, Auggie slid down the doorframe, crossed his arms over his knees and leaned his head back. Annie watched him with concern. With her immediate aches soothed by the scalding hot water, she could focus on the weary lines of her best friend's face.

"You're wrong, you know."

He didn't move anything but his mouth when he answered her. "A common occurrence, lately, especially when it comes to women. Mind clarifying?"

"Lena didn't send me on this mission. Joan did."

"Joan Campbell sent you on a joint DEA op with authorization to go off by yourself and apprehend the second in command of the Sinaloa cartel's operations in Argentina?"

"Well...no. Joan wanted me to observe and try to turn a low level asset. But I saw an opportunity to open up the network. There's a connection with—" Annie clamped her lips together.

"With Simon?"

She didn't bother asking him how he knew. She also didn't bother responding to the tone of disgust in his voice. He had, she knew, never forgiven her for spending the night with Simon while Auggie sat in a DCPD holding cell.

"You can't keep serving two masters, Annie. At some point Lena is going to learn you're still working Simon. She won't take it well."

"Says you. Lena rewards initiative."

He snorted. "Joan isn't happy, you know."

"Joan hasn't been happy since Jai died. Before that, actually. And don't go blaming me for Joan's mood. You're at least eighty percent to blame." She punctuated her point by flipping a soap bubble at him. It landed on his nose. He jerked then sneezed.

"You'll pay for that," he groused. A smile teased at the corners of his mouth, though.

"Yeah, yeah, bring it on. Hey, can I have one of those beers?"

"No. You'll get drunk and pass out in that tub. Finish up and you can have one when you're dry and clothed."

"Afraid to be around me while I'm drunk and naked?" She didn't know what made her say it. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, her face turned bright red. She sank beneath the water, too mortified to even look at the man across the room. His words warbled through the layers of bubbles and water, completely unintelligible. When Annie popped back up to the surface, Auggie was standing and holding out a hand. His other hand held a towel.

"Tell me where the nearest ice pack is and I'll get it ready while you get dressed." His tone was studiously neutral. He even had his sightless eyes pointed at the far corner, as if he was averting his gaze.

Still mortified, Annie pulled her hand free the moment she had both feet on the bathmat. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Uh, there's an ice pack in the freezer. I'll grab it though, this place is a wreck." She toweled off quickly while Auggie shuffled, wordlessly, across the guesthouse. His mercurial mood shift worried her far more than his unusual aggressiveness. As soon as she pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and grabbed an ice pack for her ribs, she curled up on the couch.

In a repeat of a happier moment from what now seemed like the distant past, Auggie turned his head and reached out for her. "Why are you sitting so far away? Come here." Arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against his side. "That's better."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Laughter lurking behind every word, she replied "You're enjoying this way too much." He rested his cheek against her hair but didn't say anything else. They sat in companionable silence, sipping their beers and thinking. "You scared me, earlier."

A sigh brushed over her part. "Sorry."

"You've never been rough with me before. I know I've made you mad—"

He shifted abruptly raising her head with a motion of his shoulder while his free hand sat down his beer bottle and moved to cup her cheek. "Not mad, Annie. Terrified. I should talk about it, especially with you, but I just can't. Not tonight. Just needed to make sure you were safe, that you were ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't go."

Her heart broke all over again. Annie shifted onto her knees beside Auggie. By mimicking his gesture and cradling his face in her hands, she turned his face toward her. "I'm not leaving you, Auggie."

They sat frozen for a minute or more until his ragged breathing slowed and the tenseness left his shoulders. Sure that she had him calm, Annie leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Besides, it's **my** house."

* * *

A/N: I'm having a really hard time keeping this one anywhere near the same storyline as the show. I hope this chapter sheds a bit more light on Auggie's odd behavior. Thanks for all of the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is so firmly non-canon now as to be pure fantasy. Just enjoy it and don't try to make the plot line work with the show. Trust me, that will only lead to a headache.**

* * *

_3 weeks later_

She'd been avoiding him since she'd been released from the hospital. Joan's disapproval, Arthur's concerned dismay, and Lena's odd coldness would be nothing compared to Auggie's reaction. She didn't know if she would ever be able to face him. Looking him in the eyes and telling him the ugly truth of what had happened would not be made any easier by his blindness. Auggie saw more, _knew_ more, than any person in her life.

The DPD was dark. It was 3am. She hadn't stepped foot in the office since the incident, but couldn't put it off any longer. There were documents the Agency just did not allow out of the building, and she needed those documents to complete her report. Walking with slow, pained, steps, Annie crossed to her desk. Purely from instinct, her head turned toward tech-ops. The shades were drawn, but a faint glimmer peeked through at the base of the window.

Auggie was notorious for forgetting to turn out the lights when he left his office, for obvious reasons. The night cleaning crew, however, usually took care of the lights for him. The light and the drawn shades indicated someone was working late. _Probably Barber_, Annie thought. She shifted in her chair and gasped as her stitches tugged at the still tender flesh around the bullet wound. _Damn Simon. When I find him I'm going to make him suffer before I ask even one question._ She sighed. _Like the Agency will let _me_ do the interrogation. At this point I'll be lucky to have a job next week._

An hour later, paperwork finally completed, Annie rose slowly from her desk. She switched off her desk lamp, grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Her traitorous feet, though, betrayed her and took the usual route: right past Auggie's office door. She was reaching for the handle before she even realized where she was. At that point she'd made too much noise to back away. Auggie's acute sense would pick up on her presence and he'd know she'd fled from him. _What the hell, I have to face him eventually. Right?_ Her inner monologue wasn't so certain that a life-time vacation to Borneo wasn't a better option, but Annie squared her shoulders and stepped into the office.

It was empty. Auggie's desk light was on and his computer was running, albeit in password-protected sleep mode. The servers hummed softly in the cool air. Annie noticed her friend's jacket slung across the back of his chair. She ran her hand over the soft leather and drew a deep breath. The realization hit her like the proverbial truck.

_I miss him. I miss his laugh, his concerned frowns, the touch of his hand against my arm while we walk. I told him I wasn't going to leave him, and I've been running ever since. He'll never understand, not now. He's been nothing but honest with me—for the entirety of our friendship. I owe him an explanation, even if the pain will kill me._

Tears slipped down her cheeks. Annie turned to go, rushing as much as her wounded body would allow. Mind distracted and vision clouded, she walked right into a solid wall of muscle.

"Ow!" The pained gasp escaped her involuntarily.

Big hands grasped her upper arms, holding her in place while a very irritated August Anderson barked, "What the hell, Annie?"

"I…I was just…I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She tried to stay still, knowing that twisting out of his grip would only make the twinges in her left side bloom into full blown pain.

"That," he quipped with a wry twist of his lips, "is my line."

She shook her head, trying to force a laugh. The motion backfired, though. A teardrop from her cheek fell onto Auggie's forearm. Being the incredibly insightful man that he was, he immediately tensed.

"Have you been crying?"

"No." It was a weak-sounding lie, even to her own ears.

He released one arm, sliding his hand up across her shoulder and neck until he reached her cheekbone. "Little liar," he whispered. He pulled her tenderly against his chest. They stood there in silence until she relaxed enough to wrap her arms around his waist. "What are you doing here, Annie?"

"Paperwork."

"What are you doing in _my office_, Annie?"

"Your light was on. I…" She trailed off unsure of how to start this conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the gym."

She noted his just-showered smell and clean, casual, clothing. "At 3am?"

"I haven't been sleeping well this week. I needed to punch something, and my anger management therapist is, oddly, not available for house calls at 3am."

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence, each unwilling to say anything else. Finally, knowing it would be hurtful, but unable to keep his emotion bottled up any longer, Auggie snarled. "Come on Annie, ask me why I haven't been sleeping."

She refused to pick her head up to see his face. She stayed perfectly still. This punishment, standing here and feeling his hurt and anger radiating outward to fill her senses, was what she deserved. She wanted to be brave, to take it without flinching, but the fear that she'd destroyed the last good thing in her life left her cowering, afraid to look at him.

"But you know don't you? You know precisely why I can't sleep. You know why I'm so angry. I yelled at Barber for God's sake. Barber doesn't deserve my anger. It's not like he ran off and got _shot_ by his clandestine lover." Auggie's hands, one fisted under her loose ponytail and the other still holding her upper arm, flexed. "Barber never promised me anything. He certainly didn't hug me, bestow sweet kisses on my brow and swear he wasn't going anywhere. I shouldn't have yelled at Barber, Annie. I should have you to yell at, to shake until your brain rattled back into place and you realized how badly you scared me. But I couldn't do that, because you-were-not-here!" His last four words were shouted with staccato precision. They echoed in her head like gunshots. He abruptly pulled away and walked around her. His hand trailed along his desktop until he reached his chair.

"Auggie, please." She was crying again, nearly sobbing.

He tilted his head to one side. "No. It's going to take a lot more than a please and a few tears Annie. This time you tell me the truth, _all of it_, or we're done. I walk out of here and tell Joan I want you transferred. Either you're my friend and you trust me completely, or you aren't and don't." He turned around, jacket slung between his folded arms. He waited, expression fading from fierce determination until, two minutes later, all that was left was bone-deep depression. "Good-bye Annie Walker."

Auggie stalked toward the door, cane out and jaw clenched. Annie moved out of his way. At the last minute she broke and stepped in front of him. "Auggie, please, I lo—"

Her words were cut off as his cane and feet tangled with hers. She yelped in surprise as they tumbled toward the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow, ow, ow". Annie really tried to contain her pained murmurs, but her wound _hurt._ Auggie had managed to get an arm between her back and the floor, but it hadn't done much to break their fall. "Oh hells, that hurts." Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she tried to shift away from the man on top of her.

"Damn it Annie, are you trying to end up back in the hospital? Hold still." Auggie rolled to his left, pulling her injured left side away from the floor and direct contact with his body. His right arm stroked over her hair and cheek. "Shh, just be still and try to breath."

"Trying," she gasped. "It just hurts so much."

"I know. Shh. I've got you." His lips ghosted over her hairline. "I don't want you bending or moving. I'm going to check the wound and see if it's bleeding, ok?" He took her silence for acquiescence. His fingers slid down her side and tugged gently at the hem of her top. She gasped when he touched the bare skin of her stomach, but he was focused on causing her as little pain as possible. It didn't occur to him that she might have been reacting to him instead of her wound. "I'll be quick. Just try to relax."

Annie couldn't relax. She was lying wrapped in Auggie's arms—albeit on the cold floor of his office—half pressed against his body. _This is a clinical exercise for him. He's just doing triage. He'll be right back to yelling at me as soon as he decides I'm not in immediate danger of bleeding all over the floor. Oh God, what have I done. Why can't I-_ Her thoughts blanked as his hand slid away from the gauze pad over her wound. He traced her hip bone with his thumb and she couldn't control her reaction. Goosebumps erupted all over her body, every never sizzled to life and her back arched.

Auggie's breath caught. She wasn't bleeding, for which he was monumentally thankful. He hadn't been able to resist one last brush against her soft skin. He hadn't expected her reaction. He also hadn't expected how his body would react to the erotic signals Annie suddenly broadcasted. The muscles in his left arm, stretched beneath her head and shoulders, bunched, pulling her against his chest. His other hand left her hip and gripped her chin. He wasn't thinking, about her feelings, or his motives, or possible consequences or any of the dozens of other things that'd kept him from doing this before. She was here, with him, and he had zero control over his emotions.

His kiss wasn't gentle. He held her chin in place and simply took what he wanted. Annie tried to focus, to make sense of the shift from anger to lust, but too many endorphins swirled in her blood stream for rational thought. She moaned against his lips and shuddered when he bore down, driving her head against his arm with the force of his plundering kisses. Her back arched again. She twisted her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as much as he was holding her.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, Auggie jerked up and away from her. He left her lying on the floor. Resting his back against his open door, he dropped his head on his bent knees and tried to control his breathing.

"We need to talk, Annie."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been afraid—"

"Not here." He unfolded his lanky frame and stood. "I'd try to help you up, but it's probably not a good idea."

"`s okay." She rolled to her knees and used the arm of his couch to lever herself to a stand position. "I'll call you? Maybe we can…" She trailed off at the incredulous look on his face.

"I'm paging my car service and we're going to my place. Where the hell have you been staying, anyway?"

"Um…a hotel. It wasn't a good idea to go back to my safe house."

Auggie's expression turned stormy, but he took three deep breaths before speaking. "We're going to talk about that too. Right now we're getting out of here before some eager-beaver early-riser wanders in. What I have to say requires your undivided attention and privacy. _Total_ privacy."

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We could—"

"It's not a negotiation, Walker. Let's go." He held out cocked his elbow in the direction of her voice. He sincerely hoped she didn't hear his small, relieved, sigh when her fingers gripped his arm. He flipped out his cane and started walking. "No trying to trip me, this time, ok?"

"It was an accident."

"You tripped a blind guy. That's just mean."

"I'm apparently a very mean person."

Auggie chuckled. "No you're really not, sweetheart."

* * *

**Thanks for all of the feedback. The anger and recriminations aren't over and we might even get a full blown storyline out of all of this. Keep the faith, though: I'm an Auggie and Annie fan at heart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please remember that this story has veered off-canon.**

* * *

They reached Auggie's apartment quickly. Even in DC, there's very little traffic at 3:30am. There'd been a tense moment in the car when Annie had argued that she needed to go to her hotel to grab a few things. Auggie had ordered the driver to drive straight to the apartment without stopping and tersely shot-down Annie's protests. When she capitulated after just three minutes, he took it as a sign that she was in more pain than she let on.

"Settle in on the couch. I'm going to grab a few things, be right back."

Annie sat on the edge of the couch, feeling as miserable as she undoubtedly looked. Her side burned and ached at the same time. A tension headache was building behind her eyes. She really wanted to curl into bed and not move, or think, for at least twelve hours. She knew, from her training and her own instincts, that her emotional and physical states where the absolute worst conditions for enduring an interrogation. _Which is probably why he's insisting that we have this talk now._

There was another nagging concern that her surroundings did nothing to alleviate. _What the hell was with that kiss? A minute before he was ready to walk out the door, and out of my life, and then he's ready to screw me on the office floor?_

"Budge."

She looked up, startled that she hadn't heard him approaching until he bumped his knees against hers. Looking at the pillow and blanket tucked under his arm, Annie's eyes narrowed.

"Don't start, Walker. Yes, I heard that little hiss of irritation you made. We're going to have a nice long chat and then you're going to go pass out in my bed. I've spent more than one night on this couch. It's very comfortable. We will not be debating the issue." He handed her a bottle of water.

"What, no Patron?"

"I'd like the sober version of events." He took a swallow of water, turned sideways on the opposite side of the couch from her and waited.

Annie was surprised to find that she still had a bit of fight left in her. "Care to explain that kiss? Seems to me I'm not the only one who's been avoiding a conversation."

His head jerked back fractionally. He certainly hadn't been expecting her line of attack. "I've had a lot of time, _alone_, to think, lately. Much as I hate going to therapy, it really has helped to have someone to talk to, someone who can analyze things in a detached clinical manner. She asked me a very simple question that had, I realized, a very profound answer. She asked me 'Don't you have someone in your life you can talk to, Auggie?'."

Annie winced for what felt like the one hundredth time that night.

Auggie, unable to see her reaction, kept talking. "I did have someone. A very good friend who I've come to rely on, someone to talk with and share the hurts of my life. But then you weren't around. I couldn't reach you on the phone. You weren't in the office. You were just…gone. I need you in my life Annie."

"I'm so sorry." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "After Barcelona, when you went to Africa, I decided I needed to stop leaning on you so much." Annie lurched forward to put her fingers over Auggie's lips. "Shh. Let me get this out, ok? I've depended on you to be there when I needed help, or when I needed a sparring partner, or when I needed to talk. But you have a life of your own and I felt like there needed to be a bit less of me in your life. It was stupid, I know."

She took a shuddering breath. "Then things with Simon got so intense. I screwed up Auggie. I screwed everything up. I took Lena's advice—"

"What?" His tone was incisive.

"She told me to get intimate with him."

"When?"

"I… I'm not sure. Why? Does it matter?"

"It might. Joan would have never told you to do something like that. Not you." Once again he correctly interpreted her reaction without being able to read her expression. "You're a very good agent Annie, especially at developing assets. Part of the reason you're so good at it is because you connect with people. But the very _last_ thing the Agency wants is for you to make a personal connection with an FSB operative. The Russians pretty much invented the honey trap. Americans who've tried to use it on Soviet or post-Soviet agents have generally met with spectacular failure."

"Spectacular?"

"Meaning international incidents, bloodshed, multiple homicides…"

"Now you tell me."

His mouth quirked. "Should've asked sooner."

"Oh yeah I can just imagine that! 'Hey Auggie, Lena says I should sleep with this hot FSB guy. What do you think?'"

The humor disappeared from his face and voice. "I think Lena's playing a dangerous game."

They sat in silence, thinking and listening to the sounds of the city outside.

"You fell for him."

"Yeah, I think I did. Or at least I convinced myself I fell for him. I don't know. It just felt so good to have someone look at me that way and feel that way about me. Hells, he played me like I was supposed to be playing him."

"And slowly, subtly, convinced you that you didn't need to be relying on Agency oversight, or your best friend."

"Yeah. I feel like an idiot."

"You are. It's ok, though. You got smart before he talked you into treason. How did that come about?"

"Israel. Joan sent me there and then I found out that she told Eyal to do an assessment of me."

"What?"

"You really have to stop interrupting, Aug."

"Joan is _fiercely_ territorial, Annie. She would never, _ever_, ask a foreign service to do an assessment of one of her agents."

"So…"

"Lena. Has to `ve been."

"Eyal was… well… Eyal. But being with him in the field made me realize how much I'd changed my outlook. When I got back, I contacted Simon on my own. Last week, when he said he was coming to DC, I made arrangements to meet him."

"I should have been there, Annie. I could have helped."

"I wanted to be wrong about him trying to turn me. God, it really was a seduction in every sense of the word, you know? I hoped… it doesn't matter. You know what happened."

"What did you say that tipped him off?"

"Huh?"

"How did he know you were on to him?"

"Auggie, I never said anything. I walked into his hotel room and he shot me."


End file.
